


When In Rome...

by Apocraphex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Orochimaru demands to have one of the Uchiha brothers in order to continue the alliance with the Uchiha's in the war...Originally posted on AFF in 2006-07-08Posted here for archiving purposes.





	When In Rome...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Inspired to write this after seeing the TV-series Rome (hence the title).... This fic is AU, as in they're not shinobi. Think of...ancient Rome or something...  
> This is OroSasu, with hinted ItaSasu (one-sided?) and NaruSasu (barely there).

The country of Fire had broken up into several pieces of feuding clans and villages. Families fought against other families over the power in their area, villages raged war with other villages to win the other's land. The Uchiha clan had won a considerably large area, but they had many enemies. Both sides sent out their own as well as hired warriors to kill the others, but both lost many lives.  
Uchiha Fugaku, leader of the Uchiha clan, therefore made a pact with the ruler of the Sound country. Orochimaru was a wicked man, resembling a snake in his sly nature, but he had the power to drive off the Uchiha's enemies.  
The war seemed to settle down as the country was split up into three new ones, but as soon as peace was within reach, the three countries declared war upon each other for man's greed to own all lands. The Uchiha's territory was threatened to succumb to one of the newly created countries, and he had asked for the aid of Orochimaru once again...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Orochimaru's wide mouth turned into a smirk as he looked Uchiha Fugaku straight in the eyes. He knew he had the upper hand, the other man couldn't deny the facts of the current situations and despite the man's pride for himself and his family name. Fugaku realised he couldn't offer anything to the snake, but had to let the pale man get whatever he demanded for.  
''Fugaku-kun, I am a King of a country that brings fears to foreigner's hearts. I am a wealthy man and have no need for the minor amounts of gold that you can give me. What is there that you have that I just simply cannot take?''  
Oh yes, he had him now. Uchiha Fugaku knew better than to let go of Orochimaru's alliance, the Uchiha's would be doomed and Fugaku would not tolerate that.  
''I do realise I haven't got much that is of worth to you, Orochimaru-sama, but please just name your price and you shall have it.'' The proud Uchiha bowed his head low to the ground.  
''Give me one of your children to be my concubine.''  
Fugaku frowned but kept his head bowed, ''I have no daughters, Orochimaru-sama, and my nieces have all become mothers.''  
''But you have two sons.'' Orochimaru's smirk grew wider as Fugaku looked up at him with shock on his face. ''Two beautiful sons. I'm sure you don't mind giving me one of them for the sake of our alliance.''  
Fugaku bowed again, ''Hai, Orochimaru-sama. I will give one of my sons to you by the end of the day.''  
''Very well. You may leave.''

.-.-.-.-.-.

Fugaku had spent hours in deep thought before demanding his wife and two children to meet with him for an early supper. The most honourable thing to do was to give Orochimaru the first-born son, but Itachi had recently married a girl from the highly respected Hyuuga clan and thus sealed an alliance between Uchiha and Hyuuga, which left his fourteen-year old son Sasuke. Innocent young Sasuke...  
The boy had not taken the news very well and had screamed at his father of his thoughts on the matter, but only earned himself a sharp slap to make him quiet. Fugaku could not blame Sasuke for his reaction even though he demanded his son to do this for their family. He half expected Itachi to put up with a fight in order to protect his little brother from the snake, but the young man showed no reaction at all. They needed to do what they could to keep their ancient family land from being battered and torn apart by others. Itachi understood this and that's why he had gotten married, but he still didn't look happy about the fact that his father would willingly give Sasuke to the King of Sound and become a whore. He kept his silence and let his father convince Sasuke to agree.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun had just set when three Uchiha's accompanied by guards entered the small palace where Orochimaru currently took residence. The pale man was dressed in elegant royal blue silk robes and laid upon a red sofa, large pillows holding his upper body up so he was more half-sitting than lying straight on it. A young woman kneeled by his side and fed him grapes while two young men stood by each end of the sofa, waving large fans in order to keep the room cool. Orochimaru's personal guards stood along the walls of the room.  
Uchiha Fugaku entered the room with his sons following, leaving their guards just inside the door. The three went forwards to the center of the room where Orochimaru laid and bowed before him. Orochimaru was greatly entertained by the looks on the Uchiha's faces, and he let it be shown through the glee in his wicked eyes.  
''Orochimaru-sama, I give you my son Sasuke. I hope he will give you the satisfaction you seek to continue our alliance.'' Fugaku placed a hand on Sasuke's back to bring him forward, but Itachi halted him for a moment to lean closer to his brother and whisper softly in his ear.  
''Be strong, brother. When the war is over, I will personally give you revenge.''  
Sasuke turned his head to look into his brother's eyes. He tried to smile for him, to try and look like he was brave, but the whole situation made him too nervous and he soon looked back down at the floor again as his father led him closer to the man on the sofa.  
Orochimaru licked his lips and grinned. Sasuke... He had seen this boy numerous times when he'd had dinner with the Uchiha family, and if he knew it would be this easy to get him, he would have asked for him years ago. The boy had pale skin with raven hair that almost had a blue shine to it. His eyes were just as black as the rest of the Uchiha's, but that was fortunately where the likeness to his father stopped. Sasuke had not inherited the lines under his eyes as Itachi had done, and so looked more like his mother Mikoto than Fugaku. Sasuke was dressed in a black satin robe which made his skin look even paler, and Orochimaru could feel himself starting to get hard. With a wave he sent away the girl that had fed him grapes in order to give Sasuke his full attention.  
Fugaku made his son kneel before the sofa before he stepped back to where Itachi stood. Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground as Orochimaru let his fingers caress his cheekbones that were slightly flushed with embarrassment.  
''Sasuke-kun... You are even more beautiful than last I saw you.'' Orochimaru smirked as he looked back at Fugaku. ''I thank you for your generous offer, Fugaku-kun. You can be sure that I and the country of Sound will stand by the Uchiha's during this war and more years to come. But I have one condition; Sasuke-kun must enjoy all the things I will put him through. If he does not, I will take it as a sign of rebellion against my aid.''  
Sasuke flushed harder as he clenched his teeth to keep from blurting out something disrespectful, Itachi tried to hold back a look of disgust and Fugaku... Gods, the looks on Fugaku's face almost made Orochimaru laugh out loud. The man's face looked like a mixture of confusion, heart-break, fright and anger. Orochimaru turned his eyes back to his new toy.  
''Now let us seal the deal, Sasuke-kun.'' He leaned his head closer to the boy's, his abnormally long tongue sneaking out to lick the soft lips before demanding entry.  
Sasuke swallowed his pride and accepted the tongue in his mouth, hesitantly kissing the older man back. He had no greater experience of these things, as he had only experimented with kissing his best friend Naruto a few times before.  
Orochimaru broke the kiss as he saw Fugaku and Itachi bow to say their farewells. ''Leaving already, Fugaku-kun, Itachi-kun? We're all family now, there's no shame in staying and enjoying the fine wine I've acquired from Sunagakure while I sign our contract, so to speak. Please, take a seat.'' He waved towards the smaller sofas on either side of his, and the Uchiha's went to take a seat on each.  
Fugaku accepted a richly designed goblet filled the red liquid of the wine of the desert, while Itachi declined his, keeping his eyes on his little brother whom still kneeled by Orochimaru.  
''Kimimaro'', Orochimaru called for one of his servants.  
A white-haired man with two red dots above his eyes stepped forward. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and helped the young boy rise as he undressed him of the black robe he was wearing, making Sasuke stand naked in front of his new master. Orochimaru undressed himself of the robe he wore and handed it to Kimimaro, whom backed away to stand with the rest of the servants, watching the scene before them.  
Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of Orochimaru's hardening member. Just as the wicked tongue it was longer than the average and quite thick as well, and he started to panic. How in the world could that...thing possibly fit inside of him?  
''Like what you see, Sasuke-kun?'' Orochimaru almost mocked him and the boy gritted his teeth, awaiting Orochimaru's orders. The old man then called for another of his servants, Jiroubou, a large, bulky man. He stepped towards them with a cup of scented oil in his hand, standing behind Sasuke. With a nod from Orochimaru, he dipped the fingers of his other hand into the cup, getting a fair amount of oil on them. He then placed his fingers on Sasuke's behind, pressing one in through the hole.  
Sasuke yelped in surprise at the sudden act and fought the urge to run away. He had not expected that brute to start fingering him!  
''Relax and let Jiroubou stretch you, my lovely'', Orochimaru smirked as he laid back on the sofa, getting himself comfortable. Sasuke closed his eyes as he blushed from the embarrassment of being watched by so many, but forced himself to relax as he leaned forward to rest his arms upon the sofa and spread his legs to let the large man behind him better access.  
Jiroubou pushed the finger deep inside of him, spreading the oil as best as he could but not caring if he caused the younger boy any pain. His job for the moment was to lubricate the hole so it would be ready for Orochimaru, but as long as he didn't cause harm to the younger boy, neither he nor his master cared of the amount of pain the lubrication caused.  
He withdrew his finger to gather more oil, and then inserted two fingers, causing the young Uchiha to take a sharp intake of air. Sasuke refused to make any other sound, he would not show himself as weak. As his fingers moved with more ease, Jiroubou inserted a third and started to strech the hole by separating his fingers within the boy. This was too much for Sasuke, whom let out a groan of pain as his knees shook. He tightened his grip on the red sofa as the man's fingers moved in and out of him, their movements scissoring in order to stretch him open further. He didn't dare open his eyes, he could not stand to look into the face of the old man in front of him.  
Jiroubou continued with the stretching for another few minutes, every now and then withdrawing his fingers to put more oil on them, before Orochimaru deemed his new concubine ready. With a hand movement, he ordered Jiroubou away. Sasuke panted harshly, his eyes still closed as he prepared himself mentally to lose his virginity to the snake.  
''Sasuke-kun, time flies.''  
He opened his eyes to glare into Orochimaru's and then took a deep breath as he got up on the sofa, the large amount of oil slipping down his legs as he moved. He wasn't dumb, from the position that Orochimaru laid in it was obvious that the old man wanted him to ride him. Itachi had given him some information about sex before they left in order to make sure Sasuke knew the basics. He straddled Orochimaru's hips and put one of his hands on the other man's penis, slowly bringing the hand up and down the shaft to make the organ harder. He closed his eyes again as he moved to kneel above the shaft.  
''Look at me when I'm impaling you, my dear.''  
He did as he was told, he kept his black eyes at Orochimaru's golden ones as he slowly sat down, guiding the hard shaft slowly into his body. He had been thoroughly stretched and lubricated, which he now was grateful for, but it still hurt a great deal when the large shaft moved into him. When it was fully sheathed, he took a shaky breath as his hands moved down to grab at some pillows on the sofa, his fingers digging into the soft material. He took a moment to get used to the feeling before he slowly lifted himself and then sitting back down.  
''Lean back, Sasuke-kun. I want to see more clearly when I enter you.''  
Sasuke did what he was told and placed his arms behind him, leaning back as he shifted his seat on Orochimaru's member to move his feet in front of him. He lifted himself again, but as he sat back down Orochimaru touched a special spot within him, one that made him see white sparkles before his eyes and make him moan in pleasure before he could stop himself. Orochimaru kept his eyes between Sasuke's legs; the sight of him entering another human never stopped to fascinate him.  
Sasuke was glad that the young men by their side still waved their large fans; he needed the cool air to chill his suddenly heated body. Orochimaru smirked, he wanted the boy to move faster but he didn't want to break his new toy and go rougher when the inexperienced boy wasn't ready. He moaned in delight and bucked his hips as Sasuke had found that special spot within himself, making the boy move faster to get more contact with it. The young Uchiha was a quick learner. He noticed that the boy grew aroused and gave Fugaku a wicked look.  
''Your son really enjoys himself, I see'', he moaned as he felt Sasuke close around him when he hit that spot again. He held back a laugh at the look on Itachi's face. Was that jealousy he spotted in those dark eyes?  
He kept his eyes locked with Itachi's as he moved a hand up Sasuke's thigh. The young boy gasped at the sensations of the soft caress and moved faster, impaling himself harder and deeper onto Orochimaru's hard shaft, moaning as his body trembled with desire. Orochimaru's fingers drifted to softly caress the boy's testicles and the soft area between them and the hole that Orochimaru impaled over and over again. This made Sasuke further aroused and it did not take long before he was fully hard, moving faster up and down Orochimaru's large member.  
''Finish yourself off, you look like you need it'', Orochimaru groaned as he let his fingers gently caress the white thigh of his toy, still keeping eye contact with Itachi.  
Sasuke flushed again but brought a hand to his own shaft, moving the hand in time with his riding of Orochimaru. He moaned loudly and it didn't take long before he was nearing his climax.  
''Scream my name when you come'', Orochimaru ordered as he gently slapped one of Sasuke's ass cheeks.  
Sasuke tried to remember the name. ' _'Nar... Ita-- Orochimaru...'_  
"Orochimaru-sama!" he screamed out as he came, his fluids spurting over his own stomach. His muscles clenched and he squeezed the older man hard, driving him into climax as well.  
''Sasuke-kun!'' the snake hissed as he grabbed hard onto both of Sasuke's ass cheeks and thrust as far as he could go into the young boy when he spilled his seed.  
Sasuke panted hard as his mind slowly came back from the heavens, he tried to gather strength in his legs to move off Orochimaru but his limbs were impossibly weak and refused to obey. One of Orochimaru's servants stepped forward to help him off. Orochimaru's large length slipped agonisingly fast out of him as he was made to stand by the sofa, the seed of his new master running out of him and dripping down his legs.  
''Clean him up and take him to my chambers'', Orochimaru ordered the servant, and Sasuke was taken away.  
Itachi closed his eyes in anger. His family needed Orochimaru, more than he'd ever admit himself. But at the cost of his beloved brother... He calmed himself down when he remembered the promise he'd given Sasuke. Once the war was over, he'd avenge him for the wrongs he'd just been put through. He would cut the snake open from head to toe for even daring to even look at Sasuke, and he would slit the throat of his father for agreeing to the snake's demand. Then he would kill himself for not stopping this madness before it had begun...


End file.
